


The After-After Party

by stodgysays



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sex, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: You want more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyJorumStitchery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/gifts).



 

“I’m so tired. I think I will go upstairs to sleep,”  you say walking through the room as the last guest leaves, and Tim is the only one sitting in the parlour on the leather sofa.  He grabs your arm as you pass and places a kiss on your hand. You don’t make eye contact due to the sexual tension with him you avoided all night. 

 

“Stay.”  It is not a question but a commanded desire.  Still holding your hand, he guides you to the spot next to him.  “I have grown quite fond of you. The evening does not need to end just yet.”  He is running his hand slowly from your bare knee up your thigh, lifting your dress until he hooks a finger under the lacy fabric of your undergarments.

 

“Black.  Expecting someone to see these?”  You look over to him revealing a shy smirk.  He brushes a strand of hair behind your ear and places a soft kiss to your lips while his finger rubs your panty line just as softly.  You feel your stomach tighten when his lips move to your neck and ear. He whispers, “You fill me with such longing. Such need.” You sigh and clench your muscles down there.  

 

Turning yourself, you straddle his lap kissing him full on now.  Both his hands are under the sides of your panties gripping your tight ass.  He works his way to your neck and leans you back to devour your collarbone. Finally, you reach down and remove your dress in a swift motion.

 

He smiles at you in silent appreciation that you did not wear a bra.  His hands work his way up squeezing and pinching your nipples already erect from excitement.  You feel a bulge growing under your lap as you begin to grind down on him. One of his hand slides down your stomach and enters your panties.  He clucks his tongue feeling the wetness already present. “I want you tight around me.”

 

You bend on all fours on the couch hearing Tim undoing his pants.  When you reach behind to pull down your underwear, he stops you with a hand around your wrist.  “No. Leave them on, you naughty girl.”

 

He moves the fabric to the side and puts his cock in you until he is completely sheathed.  Staying there for what feels like an uncomfortably long time, you whimper and he starts to fuck you in a painfully slow fashion.  Your whimper turns to a loud moan. With each thrust and slap of his balls against your perineum, you inch closer to release.

 

Suddenly his cock is out of you. The empty feeling makes you clench.  You turn your head around and pout your lips. Tim smirks and begins to rub your clit and opening with his fingers.  Putting his finger in your mouth, he says, “See how good I made you taste”.

 

He continues to rub your now moistened clit in controlled circles.  You feel his member at your opening and try to push back on it. He rewards you with a hard thrust and you orgasm around him.  He groans as you milk his cock but continues to pump you past ecstasy. One more thrust fills you with his cum, and you are both satiated. 

 

When he stands, he throws your dress back to you and says, “Now, you are so tired.”

  
  
  


 


	2. Second Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://photobucket.com/gallery/http://s1088.photobucket.com/user/timcurrycouk/media/Baileys%20Billions/slide04.jpg.html#sthash.PLiy6vpr.qjtu

You awake to a soft knock on the door.  For a split second, you have to remind yourself where you are and what happened hours ago downstairs.  Sliding out of the bed, you stumble to the door and open it.  Tim is standing there wearing a navy silk pajama set not looking disheveled even in slightest.  

Still croggy, you begin smoothing the hair out of your face, "Is everything ok?"  A smirk emerges on his face as he walks in and closes the door pressing his back against it.    _Trapped,_ you tell yourself.  You step back foot by foot, but he is meeting each step until you reach the bed. 

His hand palms your pantyless hip giving it a gentle squeeze.  He slides it under the hem of your nighty, and you bat it away with a loud slap.  A playful urge comes over you.  You grab him, instead, by the cock and start stroking through the silk.  It does not take long before he is fully erect although he still makes no sound. 

Scooching back on the bed, you pull down the elastic of his pants to free him.  His penetrating gaze gives you full permission to do what you please.  You stroke down his shaft slowly feeling him throb in your hands.  You do it again.  And again.  He lets out a quick breath, and you continue building speed.  Inching yourself up in a sitting position, you straddle him while he still stands.  You feel sore and frustrated as you stroke him closer to you.  With each pump of your hand, you press the tip of his cock against your swollen clit.  

On the next stroke, he grabs himself from you and run his tip from your apex down to your soaked entrance.  You breathe in and bite your bottom lip to stifle your urge to moan.  "God, I want it," you say when he does it again.  The teasing makes you convulse.  He rewards you by entering inside, and you fall back on the bed.  Standing, he fucks you while firmly gripping your hips.  The position allows him to go way deep.  He takes your legs and pushes your knees close to your chest creating increased depth.  You feel sore in the best way. You prop up your head to look at him and see Tim is staring at your bouncing breasts with intensity.  "Do you want to touch me?  You're way past needing permission," you say and he snaps out of his trance.  He takes your face in his hands and drags a finger over your lips while building more pace with his thrusts.  He continues lightly dragging his hands down your neck and chest until he delicately glides them over your sweaty breasts.  Your nipples harden more under his touch.  

Feeling you might be consumed by passionate fire, you orgasm around him.  He pushes your legs together allowing you to tighten more around his cock.  His breathing increases and he fills you with his cum after a final thrust.

Collapsing on top of you, he murmurs a soft, "Goodnight, Darling girl," and you realize he's not going anywhere for the rest of the evening.   You look up at the ceiling and smile.  


End file.
